


Broken Hearts Sometimes Aren’t Always Mended

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: Things were looking up for Jay Halstead, he has his wife Hailey Upton and their son Lucas, but what happens when his past starts to haunt him?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 23





	Broken Hearts Sometimes Aren’t Always Mended

“Do you have the to go bag? Don’t forget the straws. You know he can’t drink without them. The sunscreen too, you know how he gets sunburns.” Jay is amused by Hailey as he’s standing there watching her frantically put lunch together for him and Lucas. He knew she would react this way, she always does when it came to their son. 

“Babe, don’t worry okay? I have everything under control. We will have a great time together, yes, I have the straws with me and snacks in case he gets hungry.” She immediately butts in as he’s trying to finish his sentence. “And the lotion Jay! Don’t forget the lotion!” He unzips the Batman themed bag to show her he has it. 

He can see the stress leave her shoulders as she starts to calm down. He walks over to her behind the island and set his hands on her waist. “Do you not have faith in me?” She looks at him with a small smile. 

“Of course I have faith in you, I’m just worried about his safety. You know us being cops and having a child... that’s more stressful with the kidnappings we see everyday... I just have this fear that one day something like that will happen to /our/ little boy.” Jay can’t promise and tell her nothing like that will happen cause life is not promised to anyone and they do live a dangerous life. 

He seen it happen to Antonio... he doesn’t want that to happen to Lucas. He fears that everyday too. He wraps his arms around her completely and she rests her head on his chest. “I won’t let that happen. I will protect him with every fiber of my being. He’s safe with us, I will go through hell and back to protect him.” 

Haileys hands rub Jays back, she’s happy to be reassured by her husband. She still isn’t used to them being married. It’s been two years now since they have been and it’s still new for her to be Mrs Halstead. She pulls back slightly to look at him. “I know, that’s what makes you a wonderful father. All the more reason to make me love you.” Jay smiles down at her, he wouldn’t let Hailey down. 

He would be damn sure to keep his word. He kissed her lips softly then her forehead causing her to close her eyes. “Now go before I change my mind and make it a family day.” Jay tsks his tongue at her in a very playful manner. “No take backs. This is guy time. No way I’m letting you steal that away now.” 

They laugh together and she swats his ass with her hand. He turned his head to wink at her before disappearing and lifting Lucas out of his swing set. “Come on Lucas, it’s time to go to the park. You like parks don’t you?” The little five year old looks up to his daddy and smiles. He wiggles his body to the mention of the park. 

Jay laughs as he brings him into arms. Hailey running over as they walk to the front door. “Don’t forget his bottle!” She stuffs another bottle in along with the lunch she made them then kissed Lucas cheek and then Jays lips again. “Call me if you need anything.” 

He returned the kiss, it’s cute she’s being this way but he knows he’s got it. “I would invite you with us... but you said you wanted girl time with Kim and Stella.” He grabs Lucas hand to help wave to Hailey. “Say bye to mommy, we are gonna go have fun and not allow any girls to join us.” He smiles big at Hailey and reaches to hug her with his little arms. 

“Bye mommy, we will miss you!” He gives her cheek a kiss and clings back to Jay. She feels her heart swelling up with emotions as she watched Jay load Lucas up in the truck. You can do this Hailey... you got this. She told herself as she waved to them as they waved to her. She watched as her sweet family drive away and she closed the door. 

On the road to their destination, Lucas is in the backseat playing with his stuffed dinosaur while Jay drove. “We going to the park! We going to the park! I love parks daddy! Can we see puppies and bigger puppies!” He’s so excited his little body can’t handle it. He’s bouncing to the music playing and bobbing his head side to side. 

Jays laughing as he looks in the review mirror, his son was dancing all over the place. He was just as excited as he is too. “Yes, the park and we can see all the dogs you want.” Lucas screams in a victory cheer. “PUPPIES!!!” 

After a few more turns, stop signs and traffic lights they arrive to the park. Jay gets out and unbuckled Lucas. He clings onto him as he takes him out of the truck. He’s pointing to the puppies running around, his eyes never leaving them. “Look! A puppy!” Jay looks where he’s pointing as he gets the bag too. “Lucas, no pointing. Mommy doesn’t like it now does she?” He pouts as he’s scolded. 

“but mommy isn’t here! We do whatever! She can’t boss us!” He’s sassy and Jay knows exactly where he got it from. He can admit he knows he has his sassy moments too. “Yes, but let’s not point buddy. It’s rude.” He nods his head and drops his arm. 

They walk deeper into the park and go to the slides. He sets the bag on the bench and set Lucas down. His son grabs his hand tugging him towards the slides. “Come on daddy! Let’s go! I wanna slide! Stay off your stupid phone!” Is it just him or is his son becoming too bossy? He’s starting to sound like Hailey now. 

“Alright! I’m coming.” He wasn’t on his phone but it’s like Lucas knew he would be. He goes over to the stairs. He helps Lucas on them and makes sure he doesn’t fall. Hailey would never let him live it down if he got hurt or even a scrape on the knee. 

He gets behind the small boy and holds him tight as they face the slide. Lucas smiles as he grips onto Jays thighs. “Let’s go!” He’s excited and ready to slide. He can’t wait any longer so he lets go of Jay and slides down without him. “Lucas! Wait for me!” He’s laughing as it was fun to go down and claps his hands. “Your turn! Slide down!” Jay would if he could... but he realizes he’s stuck and underestimated his legs to the small slide. 

Why did he get on this damn contraption in the first place? To have fun with his son but this wasn’t what he thought would happen.... “you’re stuck! You have a fat ass!” Where the hell did he learn that word? That couldn’t have been his son. Oh but it is. He’s laughing and slapping his booty to mock Jay. “Daddy has a fat ass!” 

He runs off after saying those words Jay never thought he would hear those words from his son in a million years. “LUCAS JAY HALSTEAD!!! GET BACK HERE!” Oh but look at that, he’s gone now. He’s dashing off like the happy spoiled boy he is. He’s pushing through people while Jay is stuck there on the slide. 

He’s running so fast and collided hard with someone’s legs. He makes an oomph sound as he falls down. Looking up at the woman who he ran into, the blazing sun blocking his view. He squints at the stranger. She bends down to help him back up. 

“Hey little guy. I didn’t see you there. Where’d you come from?” Her voice was loud and Lucas didn’t like it. Erin stared at him with concern. she doesn’t want him to be hurt. As she’s looking at the green eyed, freckled boy it made her think he looks very familiar... he’s a cute little boy but it feels like she knows him too. 

How odd since she just met him. “Your breath stinks! Why do you sound like that?” He scowls at the dragon breath lady who’s standing in his way to explore. She’s taken aback by this as she looked at him. How can such a cute little boy say something like this? If only she heard him a few seconds ago... “where’s your parents? Do they know where you are?” 

He pushes her away, her breath really smelled. It was stinky like onions. “Move! You’re not my mommy!” He pushed her but it didn’t make her move. He’s too small to really make her budge. This kid really has some attitude, where did he learn this from? 

Finally getting free from the slide and making everyone question what was wrong with him. He goes after Lucas, tracking him down in front of a woman who looked too familiar with her FBI suit. He realized immediately who it was. It was Erin... 

What was she doing here? It didn’t matter but what the hell was she doing talking to his son? “Lucas! Don’t run off like that when I’m talking to you!” He’s furious for one his son cursing like that and two running off like there’s no danger that could be lurking around them. 

Her head snapped in the direction of the man yelling to the boy who’s name was Lucas. It was Jay... she couldn’t believe it as he scoops the boy into his arms, as if she would harm the kid. “Hi... Jay... this is your son?” 

He didn’t have time for this, he didn’t want to talk to her but here she is asking questions about his boy. “Yeah, he’s /my/ son. What do you want?” He sorta snaps at her and Lucas is listening in. The two adults seem to have a dinosaur fight in his mind. It felt very entertaining to him. 

Okay, she deserved that and she knows it. While she talks, Jay is on his phone typing with one hand. “Well... I didn’t expect you to be here. I’m glad you are. I came back to see Voight. I heard about him getting attacked in the ally... I went to see and came here to get fresh air.” It felt stupid to explain everything to him. This was a public place and she didn’t need to explain but here she was doing it. 

Jay seemed to be in and out of a trance like state. He didn’t want to deal with her. Of all the years and days... it had to be this one. “Yeah, he got hurt pretty badly. I’m sure he’s glad you’re here to see him.” Lucas is quiet as he still watched. He saw Jay with his phone and makes a face. “Daddy! No phones!” 

Jay wanted any excuse to leave at this point. It was like looking at the past. Course he used his phone as an excuse. He was texting his wife that Erin was here in Chicago. Her next reply took him back. She wanted her to come over? Why?! This was a bad idea. 

He can’t argue though, Hailey knows best so agreed before Lucas yelled at him. “I know buddy. I’m off it. See?” Erin smiled to them, they were a cute duo. She felt awkward standing there though till Jay offered her something she never thought would ever be said. 

“How about you come to our house and we can discuss more?” He’s not happy about it. He felt like he’s a patient at the dentist getting their teeth pulled. His body language saying otherwise of a warm welcoming and his tone of voice not unnoticed by her either. “Are you sure?” 

He starts walking and mumbled to her to follow him. She was reluctant but did it. She wasn’t about to lose the opportunity of what she wanted the most. “Okay sure.” Lucas is glaring at her as they head to the truck. He’s decided he didn’t like this lady named Erin. She seemed to upset daddy a lot. 

He gets buckled in by Jay, he told Erin to follow him there. They both into their vehicles. He’s not sure what Hailey is thinking but he knows he trusts her. He wants to argue and tell her not to invite Erin for dinner... this was a terrible idea and very awkward too. 

Lucas in the backseat is looking out the window as he holds his Dino the dinosaur. Jay frowns as he knows he’s going to have to put up a front tonight... a facade that everything was fine. What a way to ruin guys time... ex’s he shakes his head and pulled up into the drive way. 

They both get out and Jay getting Lucas out of his car seat. He walks up to the door and Hailey immediately opens the door smiling at them all. When she had gotten Jays text that Erin was there, she knew what she needed to do. It’s been years since Jay has ever had closure. 

He was so stubborn to go to therapy, thinking he was fine without it but she knew better than that. It’s best to face your demons head on than to bury them so far where you don’t know yourself anymore. She wants Jay to be happy and she knows this isn’t a great idea in his eyes but it has to be done. 

“Hey guys, come on in.” Erin saw who opened the door and know who it was immediately. It was the woman from Robbery Homicide. When did this happen? She wasn’t gone that long was she? Jay lit up so happy when he saw her open the door. It was like he became a completely different person... she’s ever never seen that before. 

Hailey smiled to Erin and greeted her at the door. Yeah, she knows what she’s done to her husband and she’s not ever been thrilled about it. Truth be told she’s not a fan of Erin after Jay had confided in her of everything that went down between the two of them. 

Erin said hey to Hailey and they walked to the dinner table. Hailey had everything set up to eat. It had cooled down too while she waited. It looked really good as Jay took in the sight of the meal. He was hungry and hopefully eating would cause him to avoid this painful conversation that would soon start. 

Erin looked around as she stood behind a chair. She felt out of place as Hailey took Lucas and set him in his booster seat. They looked like a perfect family... it tugged at her heart to see how one happy family they looked. Hailey turned to Erin as they now all took their seats. 

There’s so much tension in the air, it’s very thick and every one of them could feel it. Hailey is the first to break the ice. “I hope everyone enjoys it. I made it from scratch and haven’t burnt the place down.. So yay. There’s that.” Her small little yay made them all chuckle which she eases her a bit. 

“So Erin, how have you been? How’s work? I’m guessing you’re here cause of Voight? I promise I didn’t poison the food. Go ahead.” If only she could... wait no she can’t think that now. Act nice Hailey. 

She gives her a smile as she lifted her fork and begins to eat. Jay being so quiet as Erin eats with them and explained she flew quickly as possible when she heard the news about Voight being hurt then she went on how her work life has been great and there’s a lot of benefits to it. 

Jay wants to roll his eyes, of course she’s bragging about her life. She’s so self centered he’s not fucking surprised she’s still this way. He dreaded as the small went on then they finished dinner and Hailey went to get dessert. He was getting the plates with her but she said no to stay and talk. 

He grumbled lowly but Erin could hear it. She wipes her mouth with her napkin and looked at Jay. It’s been uncomfortable being here and sitting with the halstead family. She saw all their happy, wedding pictures all the place. It wasn’t hard to miss when you walked in. 

“Voight isn’t the only reason I came here Jay... I came here because I realized I miss you... and I want us to work again.” Jay couldn’t believe what she just said. Is she delusional?! He stands up immediately. He’s highly upset more than he’s ever been in the past years of losing Erin. “Miss me? Want things to work?! I’m married Erin! I don’t want you! Hailey makes me the happiest man alive! You left me when I needed you the most! She’s the one who picked up the pieces that /you/ broke!” 

Erin stood up with him and they’re yelling at each other. She didn’t want it to go this way but she’s really missed him and wants him back. She doesn’t care how happy Hailey makes him. “We could’ve had it all! We still can Jay!” 

Hailey is overhearing this and immediately set the pie down to March into the dinning room and go off on her. “Excuse me? Can’t you see how happy he is with me?! You were toxic to him Erin! The things he told me about you two. I’m shocked he didn’t dump your ass.” 

Erin licks her lips, looking smug like she won a battle. “He never dumped me! He loved me! He still does. Voight told me everything!” Lucas had enough, he didn’t like when mommy and daddy yelled. He got out of his booster seat and started shoving Erin out of the dinning room. “You aren’t making mommy and daddy happy! Go away! We don’t want your dragon breath here!” 

Jay is yelling and so is Hailey. They’re following her out the door with Lucas still shoving her out. “I’m happy where I am Erin. I don’t need you and I don’t ever want you like I used to years ago. Hailey is who I want! I think you should leave. You’re upsetting our son.” 

Erin wanted to argue but the little keeps shoving her and the halstead family help push her out. “Take care Erin and goodbye I never want to see your face again.” Jay told her and Hailey chimed in. “Never show your face around our house ever again!” 

Lucas is the last to speak up. He’s making a face like a little kid he is with his thumbs to his temples and blowing his tongue. “Goodbye asshole!” Jay slams the door in Erins face and the Halstead family scream behind it in sync. “LUCAS JAY HALSTEAD WATCH YOUR MOUTH!”


End file.
